Stuff Happens
by FanGirl898
Summary: Mickey has liked Ian Gallagher for a long time. So when Ian breakes into his room looking for a fight and something else happens... Mickey can't beleve it. After that day Ian is like a drug for Mickey, he can't stay away. He might be falling in love which is good and bad for so many reasons. But hey Stuff happens.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first Mickey and Ian story or at least the first one I'm posting so be nice. Also the Real Name of the story was gonna be Shit Happens. But I wasn't sure if that would be within the guidlines. Sorry this chapter is so short but I hope you like it. This story starts in season one , and yea that's all I have to say.**

Mickey's POV

I'm waiting across the street from the Kash and grab waiting for the wife to leave. If I stole shit while she's there I'm pretty sure she'd beat me with a bat or something. But Kash is a fucking pussy, he doesn't even say anything to me when I _'shop'_. But it does piss Gallagher the fuck off…which I kind of like. I take a deep drag of my cigarette trying to deny the real reason I'm here.

I mean I don't even really need anything, I'm good on smokes…although I do need more barbeque pringles. Can never have enough BBQ pringles, chips aside I'm really here to see him. Ian fucking Gallagher…I'm not even sure how this…thing started. Maybe from him hanging around Mandy all the time. Maybe because I overheard him tell Mandy that he's gay.

Not that I'm… I'm not gay, I just like Ian. Linda leaves distracting me from my confusing thoughts. I toss out the last of the cigarette before it goes out. As soon as Linda's out of sight I walk across the street and into the store. I'm a little disappointed that Ian's not here even though I saw him come in.

He might be in the back somewhere. I give Kash a glare before heading over to the chips. And what do you know, there out of BBQ pringles. So I grab two cans of sour cream & onion instead. I also grab a box of ring dings and a bottle of Gatorade.

That should about do it, I walk over to the register. There's a box with like two boxes of gum in it. I dump out the gum and fill the box with my stuff. I can feel Kash watching and wishing he had enough balls to stop me. I look at my loot and decide to throw in two Kit-Kat bars for Mandy.

"Oh heads up man your outta barbeque pringles" I said before leaving

I'm still a little pissed about missing Gallagher, but before I really get out the door I hear him.

"Did Mickey pay for that?" he asks

I stand across the street for a few seconds before deciding to go back in. When I do I walk as close to Ian as I can without being obvious. I go back to the fridge and grab some dip

"I forgot the dip" I said before leaving. That was a _little_ satisfying, before I'm across the street I hear Gallagher.

"Hey Mickey why don't you steal from a neighborhood you don't live in. Have some civic pride" he said with his pathetic boss right behind him.

I gotta give him credit he's got more balls than his so called boss. But I can't let him get away with talking to me like that. So I chuck the dip at them.

"Jesus! Fuck" Gallagher said ducking out of the way perfectly

"You know where I live if you have a problem" I said sucking some of the dip off my fingers

I can't help the huge stupid grin on my face as I walk away. I feel happy and a little like the kid who picks on someone cause they like them. At least I would feel like that if I was admitting anything. Which I'm not.

 **A/N: Well I hope that was good kinda weird living in Mickey's head. The next chapter will take place when Mickey steals the gun from Kash.** ** _Please_** **comment :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I thought I'd uplode the next chapter back to back since the first was so short. Enjoy (hopfully)**

Mickey's POV

"Hey wake up" Mandy said shaking my bed

"Go away" I mumble swatting at her

"You gotta pick up dad you know how he'll get if your late" she said taking the covers

"Fuck, is the car here? Iggy bring it back?" I ask rubbing my eyes and sitting up

"No but he said he'll be here any minute" she tells me

"You mind making me some coffee?" I ask heading to the bathroom

"You could say please ass face" she scolds heading to the kitchen

I take a piss and a quick shower before getting dressed. When I get to the kitchen Mandy's pouring some coffee in a paper cup. I open the fridge to grab some milk and notice that there is a bunch of stakes and stuff filling it.

"You rob a butcher or something?" I ask fixing up my coffee

"Na this delivery guy's truck broke down, dead phone, the usual. He stopped us and offered to pay Lip a whole five bucks to watch his truck"

"Ass hole" I mumble. I hate people who think that just because we live in this shit hole. That we can't take care of ourselves, like five bucks is a big fucking deal to someone who lives here.

"Yea so we called a few people in the neighborhood and had a fire sale. Lip's kinda a genius" she said with _that_ look in her eye. The look she always gets when she's starting to like someone.

"Must suck liking Gallagher's brother and not being able to do anything about it. Being his beard and all" I said putting the milk back.

"Hey I don't like Lip and if you tell anybody about Ian-"

"Wouldn't embarrass you like that M" I said

Her cell rings before she can comment.

"Hey where the hell are you! You were supposed to bring the car back hours ago! How long?" she looks at the clock "no! Look if you're not here in five minutes I'm gonna deball you, got it! I'm not in the mood for one of dad's tantrums!" she yells.

I feel her on that dad can get really bad if he doesn't get his way. He's easier on Mandy, mostly because she looks like mom.

"I'm gonna go grab something from the store want anything" I said after downing my coffee

"And by grab you mean steal" she said

"You want something or not?" I ask putting on my coat

"Nah I'm good" she says pulling out the slightly over used decorations for dad's welcome home party. I hate that we always have to have a huge party for him, _every_ time he gets out. It's not like he'll be out that long.

"Need anything for the party?" I ask

"I'm good Mick our aunt is supposed to be coming over to help. Plus she's bringing her kids to help." she said

"All right I'll be back in a minute" I said kissing her on the head before heading out

I hear her whisper "I'm gonna miss that"

When dad's not around things at our house are better. We're almost like a real family. Until _he_ comes back dragging us into his 'business'. And scaring the crap out of us with his drunken rages. Just thinking about how much things are about to change at home. Really pisses me off.

By the time I get to the Kash and Grab I'm fuming. I walk in and grab a cup of soup. I'm thinking about getting a six pack for dad. If I'm late he won't be as pissed if I have some beer on me.

"You have to pay for that" a timid voice said

I turn around and see Kash looking at me with a determined look on his face. I'm not really in the mood to deal with his sudden bravery.

"Not the best day to grow some balls" I said

I'm about to get the beer when he pulls out a gun. And aims it at me shakily.

"Put it back Mickey"

"Or what you gonna shoot me? I'm pretty sure you'd need a steadier hand" I said walking over to the counter.

He releases the safety in a sad attempt to make me think he's serious. I wait about two seconds before easily grabbing the gun from him and punching him in the face. I hit him once or twice before remembering that I have something else to do today. I stuff the gun in my pants, grab the soup and beer and head back home. When I get back home Iggy still isn't back yet so I throw the soup in the microwave.

Then I stash the gun in my room, when I come back to the kitchen finally Iggy's there.

"The fuck you been?!" I demand

"Don't remember, sorry I kept the car so long" he said

"Yea well if dad kicks my ass I'm kicking yours" I said grabbing the beer and soup off the table and head to the car.

 **A/N: Comments are very much appreciated Tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ian's POV

"Where are we gonna put all this stuff? Our fridge isn't that big" I said helping unload the car

"Fiona will figure it out" Lip said

I look at the time and it's almost time for me to go to work. I decide to take something with me.

"Hey I gotta go to work, mind if I take something for Kash?" I ask

"Yea sure, we won't miss it. What happened to Mandy?" he asks

"She took a few stakes and some hamburger then went home. Said she had some family thing tonight. See ya" I said heading off to work.

"Later" he said heading inside with a box

While I'm walking to the store I wish I would've thought this through. This thing is a little heavier than I thought it'd be. Good thing I'm almost to the store.

"Look what fell off the back of a truck" I said plopping the huge hunk of meat on the counter.

When I look at Kash his eye is black and blue and his lip is split.

"Mickey? Again?" I ask walking behind the counter

"I don't think he detached my retina this time. Linda's gonna shit a brick" he said walking away and picking up few things

"Let me see" I said turning him around and getting a closer look. "Look, I can run out and replace whatever he took before she gets here alright"

He shrugs out of my hold and starts restocking the shelves.

"No, you can't. It's gonna take three days for the back ground check"

"He took the gun? How?"

"I pulled it on him. Even released the safety. But what was I supposed to do? Shoot him over a cup-a-soup? I wish he'd burnt the store down. I never wanted it to begin with. Wanted to be a landscaper." He says as the door opens

"Where's the charcoal?" some guy asks

"Above the veggies" Kash tells him

Then a bunch more people come in looking for barbecue sauce, and other stuff to cook the meat we supplied with that meat truck. I man the register while Kash helps everyone find what they need. Which leaves me to stew over what happened to Kash.

Fucking Mickey, outta all the stores in the neighborhood he _has_ to steal from this one. Plus Kash is right Linda's gonna be fucking pissed. And I'll have to listen to one of her emasculating rants. About how useless, pathetic and weak Kash is. I mean being smart isn't pathetic, shooting Mickey would've caused a lot _more_ problems.

Sure Kash could be a little more…aggressive, but that's not who he is. Not like Mickey, Mickey just takes whatever he wants. He's so angry and strong and….

My thought's get sidetracked by some lady buying about twenty things. I spend the rest of the day trying to think of a way to help Kash. But he's right the only way to help is to get the gun back.

So when I go on my lunch break that's exactly what I do. I head over to Mandy's, when I get there I see a welcome home banner hanging up. Next to it is a pice of paper that someone wrote dad on hanging next to it. I knock on the door and wait.

"Hey, change your mind about that movie?" Mandy asks when she opens the door

"Where's Mickey?"

"Downstate picking up our dad from prison. Why?" she asks confused

I barge into the house passed her.

"What the hell, Ian?!" Mandy said still at the door

The first room I go in definitely isn't Mickey's.

"What are you doing?" Mandy asks

I ignore her and try the next room, the one with the 'stay the fuck out' sign made in cardboard.

"Mickey will kill you"

Bingo, I start looking in drawers on his dresser under clothes. I basically start tearing up Mickey's room.

"What do you want?! Ian!" she yells clearly tired of the silent treatment

"He hit Kash, okay?" I explain tearing up another drawer

"Just go. I'll put everything back" she said shoving me put of the room

"Tell him it ends now. No more messing with Kash. And tell him I want the gun back tonight!" I tell her barging back out.

It takes about two cigarettes and a walk around the block for me to realize that I might have been a little mean to Mandy. It's not her fault her brother's an asshole. After I calm down I try to think of an actual plan, I don't come up with anything. I mean I'm pretty strong with all the ROTC training and stuff.

But Mickey has that raw street strength, so if we get into a fight. He might be able to beat me. Or he could just knife me or shoot me. Maybe I should just let it go, as I get closer to the store I can tell that Linda's back. I can hear her yelling from across the street, I also see a security van parked in front of the store.

I decide to wait a few minutes before going in. Hoping that the worst of her tirade will be over. I wait as long as I can before going in as subtly as I can.

"You have the right to bear arms, a right none of those founding fathers ever thought would trickle down to a couple of heathens like us, but then that's their fault. We're getting robbed blind!" Linda rants

I busy myself restocking the candy

"Is that a new jacket, Ian?" she asks zeroing in on me

"Yea." I said quickly hoping she'll go away

"Where'd you get the money? The register?" she asks accusingly

Her accusation throws me off, I mean I know she's pissed but really? I'm the only one willing to work at this store I'm almost always on time.

"There anything going on behind my back?" she asks

I chuckle a little and flash a glance at Kash, before saying "no"

"Four cameras, every square inch covered. From now on, I am the eye in the sky." she said before stalking off

I go back to stocking up the candy, I can't wait for this day to be over.


	4. Chapter 4

Ian's POV

After Kash and I had our little camera rearranging session before closing last night. I'm even more determined to get the gun back. When I get to Mickey's house it a complete mess. Cups, beer bottles and cans are all over the lawn, there's even a couch out here. The door's open, so at least I don't have to knock or break in. I see a tire iron on the porch and grab it, it's better than nothing.

I walk inside as quietly as I can, I walk over to Mickey's room and slip inside. After closing the door tightly, I walk over to the bed. Mickey is sleeping face down, another advantage. I use the iron to tap him on the back, he moves around a bit and sits up.

"What the fuck?" he said sleepily

"I want the gun back, Mickey."

"Gallagher?"

"The gun!"

"All right" he said sitting up.

He reaches for the drawer next to his bed. My body relaxes a little which turns out to be a mistake. Mickey's faster than I thought. Before I can react he grabs me by the front of my shirt, picks me up and throws me against the wall by his bed.

He grabs the arm holding the tire iron and slams it against the wall once and it drops. I turn over on my stomach in a desperate attempt to get the iron back. Or get away from Mickey which ever happens first. Mickey wraps his arms around my neck. Luckily I get up and swing him off of my back.

Again moving really fast he comes at me again, I shove him against his dresser. Then I dive back onto the bed and my hand closes around the iron. Before I can do anything Mickey's on top of me. He turns me over and grabs the tire iron out of my hand and raises it.

I turn my face hoping he doesn't hurt me too bad, or that he doesn't kill me. Nothing happens so I sneak a peek at him. He has this strange, familiar look on his face as he drops the weapon. I'm confused for a second, then this strange electricity fills the room. And our eyes lock for a minute and I know what's happening, the fucking impossible is happening.

Mickey rips off his t-shirt while I stand up and fling off my coat. Before it's even fully off Mickey's helping me take my shirt off. Then both of us are tearing at his pants, I take my gloves off and start on my own pants after Mickey's naked. Mickey presses something into my hand, a condom and a packet of lube. I don't even question it, mostly afraid that talking will ruin the moment.

I put the condom on and quickly lube myself, while Mickey lays on his back waiting. I idly think about how he has lube just laying around. Condoms I get but…maybe he's done this before. As soon as I sink into him I know that's not true. He's so fucking tight, I let out an almost animalistic sound and Mickey shudders.

I start pounding into him hard and fast. After about ten minutes I remember that this might be his first time. I try to slow down but Mickey warps his legs around my waist urging me on.

"Don't" is all he says so I keep up the pace and…shit he feels good!

My hands are on either side of Mickey's head and his hands are on my waist. Soon they're traveling up and down my chest and it feels good. His fingers graze my nipples.

"Ah!" I moan in shocked surprise, that felt good.

Going off my reaction Mickey keeps rubbing and tugging on them. I'm so overloaded with sensation that one of my arms give out and I find myself buried in Mickey's sweaty neck. He smells good, or maybe I'm just riding a natural high right now. Before I can stop myself I lick him from shoulder to ear and he shudders again. He taste good too, so I do it again, in response Mickey tugs on my (extremely) hard nipples.

"Fuck!" I hiss into his ear.

I sit up again and look down at him, his eyes are all glazed over. And he looks…well he looks fucking hot! But I can tell we're both in need of some release here. So I work on finding that sweet spot. It doesn't take long to find it, so I start working overtime. And Mickey's already tight warmth is just about choking me. I'm about to yell really loud when Mickey's hand clamps over my mouth tightly.

"My Dad is…fuck…" is all he can gasp out, I thought I saw Terry sleeping out there.

My mind goes completely blank as the best orgasm of my fucking life rolls through me. I collapse on top of Mickey and I'm vaguely aware of the warm stickiness coating my chest. We both just lay there panting and sweaty. After a few minutes I can hear Mickey softly snoring, I laugh quietly so I don't wake him. Then I remember the condom, I gotta pull out before I go soft or I might lose it.

I pull out of him quickly and he moans, it almost sounds unhappy. I sit up wobbly, after I'm sure I can walk without falling over, I head to the bathroom. Which is thankfully in Mickey's room. It takes me a minute to find a clean hand towel. I wet it with warm water and clean myself off, then I go back into the room. Mickey's still asleep so I clean him off carefully without waking him.

I lay down next to him and pull the covers over both of us. After the last of the…bliss wears off I'm able to think. I just _fucked_ Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich _let me_ fuck _him_! Holy Shit! And it wasn't just good it was fucking incredible! He's pretty much the best I've ever had.

I end up staring at him while he's sleeping, his skin is really pale, not pale more like pearl. Usually compared to my family I'm the pale one, but I'm almost tan next to Mickey. I reach out and lightly trace the light dusting of facial hair on mickey's face. His skin is soft, softer than I thought it would be. I accidently touch his bottom lip, which is also soft.

My finger lingers longer than they should, so I decide to keep my hands to myself. Mickey's actually really…sexy, I mean I get why I never noticed before but…I wish I had. I never knew that someone could look sexy _during_ sex. Every time Kash and I have sex it's always from behind. And he makes these really weird _very_ unsexy noises, and he always complains. I have to go really slow with him or else he whines.

Mickey didn't complain, he liked it hard and fast, well maybe not that fast. There was a little foreplay which was hot. And now that I think about it he came without me jerking him off, which was really, really fucking hot. And he's so fucking tight, my dick throbs just thinking about it. Mickey groans and shifts around I think he's about to wake up. So I turn around on my back and pretend that I wasn't watching him sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Mickey's POV

I blink a few times a little confused, then I remember Gallagher, we were fighting. Then we weren't, I let him fuck me…and it was fucking amazing! I look over at Gallagher and he's staring at the ceiling trying not to smile. I reach behind me and grab a pack of smokes and a lighter. After taking a drag I pass it to Gallagher who takes it gratefully.

I watch him (probably too closely) he's kinda…cute, I stare at the bruise forming on his face. And I feel a little bad about hitting him. But he did break into my house and threaten me with a tire iron. A pretty ballsy move on his part, breaking into the Milkovich house. Especially with my dad _just_ getting out of prison.

We lay there and share the cigarette until it dies out. For some reason I can't find it in me to kick him out. It kinda feels nice having him lay down next to me…feeling his warm body next to me. Shit I'm getting hard again, and that same feeling fills the room. We both look at each other desperately before Gallagher's on top of me again.

The second round was shorter than the first but it was still hot. After round two we both lay there sweaty and painting. I jump a little when Gallagher wipes me off with a wet towel. Then he cleans himself off, I suppress a smile. That was nice of him, I realize that he must've did that after the first time. I hear some voices coming from the living room.

Then something buzzes in the pile of Gallagher's clothes.

"Uh I gotta-"

He's about to get up when my dad walks in, Gallagher and I freeze. He walks right past us into the bathroom. We look at each other and we're both scared shitless. I hear my dad grunting and making other gross noises. My heart is beating like crazy while we listen to my dad piss, both of us still frozen in place.

My dad walks in (without flushing) a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"Mandy's making eggs." He said still not looking at us

He pauses and finally turns to face us and I brace myself trying to think of the fastest way to get Gallagher outta here.

"Put some clothes on. You two look like a couple of fags." He said walking out

It takes a minute for us to relax, then Gallagher laughs and covers his mouth to stifle it. It pisses me off, I mean we almost just _died!_

"The fuck is so funny Gallagher?!" I demand

"What the fuck did he think we were doing? Taking a naked nap?" he said laughing harder

Between Gallagher's logic and his smile I can't help but laugh with him. After we stop laughing we start getting dressed. I sneak a glance at Gallagher in all his naked glory and he's kinda…perfect. Muscular but not too muscular, toned with freckles all over his chest and shoulders. I look away before I get caught.

I'm dressed first because Gallagher is trying to sort out which clothes are his and which are mine. After I'm dressed I look behind my dresser and toss the gun on the bed. Gallagher looks from the gun to me, and leans in. He gonna kiss me, and the walls go back up.

"Kiss me and I'll cut you're fucking tongue out" I said before heading to the kitchen and slamming the door closed.

* * *

Ian's POV

He didn't let me kiss him which is weird, then again the whole damn thing was weird. I shrug my jacket on and make sure the safety's on the gun before shoving it into my pants. I peak in the hallway before leaving the room and closing the door behind me.

"Ian?" Mandy said pulling me to the side so Mickey and her dad don't see me.

"What are you doing here? I told you to forget about it" she said looking at my face. "Shit. Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yea. I'm good" I said lifting my shirt and showing her the gun.

We smile at each other before I sneak out. I glance back towards the kitchen and Mickey's staring. He winks at me before going back to his food. I walk home with a huge stupid grin on my face. I wonder if I'll ever get the chance to fuck Mickey again.

My thoughts are sidetracked when I get home because we're giving Frank a fake funeral. Apparently Frank owes some thugs money, which of course he doesn't have. So to help him (even though he'd never help us) we're pretending that he's dead. I barely have time to throw my coat in the kitchen before the guys come in.

It's hard for me to look sad because I pretty much hate Frank. So all I can muster up is a slightly blank and upset face. One of the guys doesn't believe our little show, I barely get Carl out of the way before he pounces on Frank. He yanks him out of the coffin and smacks him. Debbie screams while the other thug pulls him off of Frank. Then they make a call to their boss (whoever that is) while Debbie closes the coffin.

Fiona nods at Carl and I let him go so he can play whatever part he has in this plan. While the thugs are on the phone they talk about taking Debbie or Frank's 'extremities'. Like we can't hear them, then they tell us that they have to stay with Frank until he's buried.

"Wh-What?! No! Why?" Debbie wines

"Boss's orders Stay with the scumbag till he's buried" the white haired one said

Then we hear glass shattering and a car alarm

"Damn it! That's me!" the other guy said

"They're gonna bury him?" I ask

"If we keep our mouths shut" Lip said

"We need something to put in the coffin" Fiona tells him

Then Fiona comes up with the brilliant idea to use the rotted meat from the truck heist (we didn't have room for all of it so it rotted). And now we have to load all of it from the trash can outside. To the coffin inside while V distracts the two thugs. Jimmy and Lip get Frank out of the coffin and stuff him in the hall closet.

The rest of us fill the coffin with the gross meat. Luckily it doesn't take as long as I thought it would. Lip makes a quick call before we get the coffin outside, one of the guys helps us carry the coffin to the hearse. When we get to the cemetery somehow there's a plot for us to bury it in.

"Hey" I said pulling Lip to the side

"What's up?" he asks

"How'd you swing this?" I ask

"Get this the cemetery messed up and accidently cremated some guy. A coffin full of rotten meat is better than telling the truth. So their letting us bury the coffin here so they have something to show the family" he explains

I shake my head laughing when I notice that I have a voicemail from Linda. She wants me to meet her at the store, some kind of emergency. After we fake bury Frank I tell Lip where I'm going. I stop at home to pick up some things, when I open the door to leave I'm surprised to see who's standing there.


	6. Chapter 6

Mickey's POV

I have no idea what compelled me to go to Gallagher's house. Other than I wanted to see him, which is really pathetic. I mean I just saw him a few hours ago.

"Hey" he said surprised

"Hey"

"Um I gotta go to work for something. Did uh did you need me or something?" he asks locking the door.

"Late night booty call huh?" I said trying not to sound jealous

He turns to look at me and his face is as red as his hair.

"You…know about…how?" he stutters

"I've seen you and _him_ sneaking around the store" I confess walking ahead of him. He runs to keep up with me.

"Yo-You're not gonna tell are you?" he asks sounding really…he sounds really fucking cute. I roll my eyes at him as a silent 'really'.

"Oh right" he said sounding a little embarrassed "uh you never told me what you wanted"

I decide to be honest, I mean why the fuck not? I've basically been obsessing over him for months. Plus I went all the way to his house to see him.

"You" I said honestly, he blushes again and bites his lip.

"Um…well like I told you I've gotta go to work" he said

"It's like ten o'clock, shouldn't the store be closed by now?" I ask

"Yea but Linda said that she has some kind of emergency. Maybe…after?" he said

"How long do you think this is gonna take?" I ask as we get closer to the store

"I'll try to make it quick" he said ducking into the store. I stay close to the door but I make sure no one can see me. I listen and watch as Gallagher rushes inside.

"Linda, I just got your message. What's up?" He said taking off his coat

Towel head walks over to Gallagher and punches him in the face.

"That's for screwing my husband!" she said

"What are you gonna tell the kids?" Kash asks

"I'm not" she said

"What about my mom?" he asks

"You bastard! What about me?" she yells

"You want me to leave?" Kash asks

Then she goes into this whole little speech. What pisses me off is that their talking about all this like Ia-Gallagher isn't even there.

"I want another baby" she said surprising everyone

"What?" Kash said surprised

"I get what I want, and you can have what you want-behind closed doors."

Again I get angry I mean Gallagher's _right_ there. His face is a little red and he looks humiliated.

"But no touching the forbidden fruit until I'm knocked up. We clear"

It takes all of the little bit of control I have not to burst in there and tell both of them to fuck off.

"I'm sorry" Gallagher said slamming his apron on the counter

"You're not fired. My opinion? You can do better" she said before going upstairs

Finally something we both agree on. Gallagher takes the gun out of his waist and slams that on the table too. He looks at Kash for a second before storming out. He walks past my hiding spot so I grab him and pull him into the ally.

"Let go" he said weakly

"Calm down you're so pissed you forgot your jacket" I tell him

His eyes are changing from small to wide, he's breathing really fucking fast and he's shaking. He starts gasping and slides down the wall until he's sitting. Then he turns himself into a ball and starts rocking.

What the fuck?!

"Aye you alright?" I ask stupidly. He mumbles something I don't hear

"I-I-I'm s-s-so stupid! Tha-That was so embarrassing!" he gasps

"Aye look at me" I said hooking my finger under his chin and making him look at me. His eyes are shiny and he's breathing really fast, sometimes not at all. "Breathe alright"

"How am I ever supposed to show my f-face there again!" he sobs starting to get really emotional.

"You don't have to go back okay"

"Nee-Need the m-m-money"

"We'll find you another job" _We?_ Did I really just say that?

"H-How?"

"Don't worry about it right now just…look at me and breathe"

Maybe telling him to look at me was a bad idea, because I'm fucking drowning in those green eyes of his. But it does calm him down a little.

"I'll be right back" I said letting go of him

"No! D-D-Don't g-g-go!" he pleads

"I have to go get you jacket or you'll fucking freeze. I'll be right back"

When I go in the store I can hear fighting coming from upstairs. I grab Ian's shit and run back to him. I heave him up and help him into his jacket.

"Who's at home?" I ask

"N-N-No one, their at the A-Alibi" he explains

"You eat anything today?" I ask him, he just shakes his head. "Come on" I said tucking him under my arm.

I take him to this diner that I like to go to when I'm upset. During the walk he seems to have chilled out a bit. Even though he's sticking to my side like glue, not that much space between us. But it's late and no one's out right now, so there's no body to see us together.

When we get to the diner I order a coke for me and a hot chocolate for Gallagher. He accepts it and drinks it slowly, he still seems upset which pisses me off. He shouldn't be upset over some pedo ass hole who basically took advantage of him.

"You can get another job easy Gallagher" I said trying to perk him up

"Th-Th" he sighs and takes a deep breath "Thanks for saying that"

"No problem. So do you wanna order yourself or you want me too?"

"Whatever you think is good" he said holding his cup with both hands

"You sure? I'm getting the meatloaf"

He makes a face and looks at the menu "the chicken pot pie sounds good" he mumbles his face looking a little…I don't know brighter I guess. I order our food and then we just sit there for a while.

"You still upset?" I ask

"M-My family ne-needs the money" he said about to get all emotional again

Without thinking about it I grab his hand kiss it quickly. He startles a little then blushes.

"S-Sorry about that" he said after a while

"What happened?" I ask while the waitress gives us our food

"Um…it was just a…panic attack. I've been having them since I was twelve" he explains

We eat quietly and I think about what Gallagher told me. I start thinking about what would happen if he freaked out like that in school, or on the bus or train. Does his family know? I mean they have to know right? Isn't it dangerous for him to have a panic attack with no help?

The fuck would've happened if I wasn't there tonight?

"You don't have to keep staring Mick. I'm good" he said wiping his mouth

"Why do you get panic attacks?" I ask shoveling food into my mouth

"I'm not sure I mean nothing terrible happened to me or anything. When I get too stressed out, and I'm stressed a lot come to think of it. But certain things are more stressful than others and I start to feel like I can't…fucking breathe" he explains

"What does your family do when you get these uh…attacks?" I ask finishing up my food

He mumbles into his plate and starts stuffing his face with food. I lightly kick him under the table.

"Gallagher" I said getting annoyed

"They don't know about it okay. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell" he said finishing up his food.

I just stare at him, I mean he's gotta be fucking kidding me! How could his family not know? Are they fucking blind?!

"What…how…"

"I uh usually just lock myself in a room till it's over" he said sheepishly

"Why?!" I demand

"I-they're really busy, they've got their own shit. Fiona's got her hands full, Lip would help for a while. Until it got too much then he'd tell Fi. It's just better for me to handle it myself."

"Her knowing is bad because…."

"They'd bug me, I mean I haven't had one in months. It's not an everyday thing but they'd be on me constantly. Take me to the clinic and put me on anti-anxiety meds or something. I don't want to have to take pills I don't need. When it happens I just need a few minutes to calm down."

"How long does it usually take? To come down?"

"Twenty to about thirty minutes"

"Jesus Gallagher!"

"Can we drop it please? Are we getting dessert?" he asks

"Sure"

He orders chocolate cake with ice cream, I steal a few bites from him. After we eat I pay the bill and walk him home. I decide to go inside with him since his family is still out. If I'm being honest I'm a little afraid to leave him alone. What if he freaks out again?

I wait down stairs while Gallagher showers upstairs. When he comes back downstairs he's wearing sweatpants and a green t-shirt. He sits down on the couch next to me.

"You don't have to watch out for me I'm good. Thanks for the food and bringing me home" he said nervously

My hand drifts towards his before I know it I'm fucking holding hands with him. We sit there for a while not talking until he turns on the TV. Some old movie is on.

"Did you really come here to see me?" he asks suddenly

"Yea"

"Why?" he asks

"I don't know Gallagher, I mean my dad would kill me himself if he knew. But I just really _needed_ to see you"

He gives me this ridiculous smile that makes my chest tighten. I hook my finger under his chin and pull him towards me. My heart is beating like crazy, I don't kiss, it's not my favorite thing. But there's something about this fucking red head than makes me want to try it with him.

"Don't move alright" I said slowly he nods and tries to stay still

I press our lips together and it feels…kinda amazing. Before I can pull away Gallagher grabs me by the back of the neck holding me in place. I gasp at the sudden move, and gasp at the same time he slips his tongue in my mouth. I wretch my mouth away from his and glare at him. He looks dazed and fuck he's cute but I'm still pissed.

When he finally looks at me and sees the mood I'm in. His cheeks turn red again.

"S-Sorry I-I D-Didn't–" I shut him up by kissing him again

This time I let him put his tongue where ever he wants. I've never really made out before but it really hot! We're all lips, tongues, and hands before I know it I'm palming him through his sweats, making him moan. Before we can do anything else I hear a click at the back door. I hear voices and grab my coat.

"I'll see you soon promise" I said kissing him quickly before slipping out the front door

I walk home thinking about Gallagher and rubbing my mouth. Remembering how his lips felt on mine. When I get home it's weirdly quite. So I take a quick, and cold shower before getting in bed. I can't stop thinking about him, he's all I can see or think about. I… think I might…fuck! I might really, really care about him. And I can't wait to see him again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is kinda long I was going to split it into two chapters but it didn't seem necessary. Enjoy :)**

Ian's POV

I can't sleep, I mean he kissed me! I never thought he'd do that. The last time I tried to kiss him he threatened to cut my tongue out. Then all of a sudden today he decides to come find me, because he _wanted_ me. Which I guess means what he really wanted was a booty call. Which I wouldn't mind, sex with Mickey is amazing.

Bad idea, shouldn't have started thinking about sex with Mickey. Considering before he ran out he left me with a pretty nice boner. I was barely able to cover myself up and get to the room before anyone saw it. I tried to get rid of it but nothing helped no matter how much I tug on it, it won't go away. If I was a total goofball, I'd say that my dick missed him.

If I'm being honest I kinda miss him too, I mean it's only been a few hours. But it was nice of him to stay with me during my episode. Which I thought was going to be embarrassing but it wasn't. At least not as embarrassing as the whole thing with Kash and Linda. I can't believe Mickey heard all that, I mean he didn't say anything about it. But I'm pretty sure he heard.

I wonder if I'll see him tomorrow, I mean he promised he'd see me soon. But…ugh I'm gonna have to go to work tomorrow either to tell Linda and Kash I was serious about quitting. Or to go to work, I mean I really don't know where I'm gonna find another job like that. I mean the hours are good and so is the pay…but I don't know if I can handle Kash.

I can't believe this happened…I can't believe I _let_ this happen. And I can't believe Linda, what women finds out that her husband is fucking around with a teenage boy. Then demands a baby, and promises to let us keep fucking. I felt so dirty like I'm some type of…I don't know prize. I'm gonna have to quit, I need the money but…Mickey said he'd help. Even if he doesn't I can take care of myself. It takes me a while to fall asleep but it finally happens.

The next day is pretty normal I don't know what I expected. I mean technically everything is normal but I feel…different, good different. Which is well...good. I think. I mean obviously Mickey likes me but he doesn't want to be in a relationship. Maybe he just wants a physical relationship.

I'm not sure I want that but I guess I'll take it because I wanna keep seeing him. Then again he did kiss me, maybe he does want a relationship but we'll have to take things slow. At least as far as the whole…uh emotional part of our relationship. I don't think we could slow down on the physical side if we wanted too.

And I defiantly don't want too, I get snapped out of my thoughts by Mandy. Crap she was talking to me the whole time and all I could think about was her brother.

"Huh?" I asked her

"You're not listening are you?" she asks lightly hitting me on the arm

"No, sorry"

"What's wrong with you?"

It only takes me a second to decide what to tell her "I slept with someone…and it wasn't Kash"

"What!?"

"Yea"

"Well deets please who?"

"Uh...I can't tell you. He's on the down low, you know"

"Wow" she said sounding a little sad

"Yea" I said my smile fading

"Well good now you don't have to sneak around with Kash anymore. Did you guys break up or something?" she asks

If I can't tell her about Mick, I can at least tell her about what happened with Kash.

"Linda found out a-"

"No way! How!" she asks interrupting me

"Uh I'm not sure actually. She just called me over to the store and hit me. Then she just started talking to Kash like I wasn't there anymore and demanded another baby"

"But…why, who does that? Who finds out that their husband is fucking their underage employee. Then asks for another baby, no wonder their together. They're both crazy, so why am I walking you to work?" she asks

"I need the money" I shrug

"And…."

"And…I don't know. Either I'm gonna officially quit or maybe suck it up until I find something else" I admit

"Well good luck" she said kissing me on the cheek before leaving me alone in front of the store

I take a deep breath and go in. Linda is there at the register taking care of a customer. She gives me a quick glance before going back to the customer. I head to the back where I usually put my stuff and take a deep breath. I try not to get too worked up, its simple either I stay for a while. Or I quit right now and go home.

Linda knocks on the door "I'm going upstairs can you handle the store until Kash gets back?" she asks.

"Uh…sure" I said against my better judgement

After I hear her leave I head back out and man the register. Only a few costumers come in and since it's pretty slow I decide to restock the sodas in the fridge. When I get to the second shelf and restock the Coke the door opens and Kash comes in. I ignore him and focus on the soda.

"Hey, sorry we can't fool around" he said surprising me.

I mean does he really think I want to sleep with him ever again. Even if I wasn't doing...whatever I'm doing with Mickey.

"It's cool I get it" I said trying to look him in the face as little as possible

"A women's fertile for five days" um gross, I dive down to the lower shelf and arrange the cans. Still trying to ignore him.

"Linda looked it up online"

"Oh yea?" I said trying to sound interested

"Is everything okay with you?" he asks

"Totally" I said hoping it sounded normal because I'm really nervous and I just want him to go away. Thankfully his cell starts to ring.

"It's Linda, she's ripe. I gotta go" he said looking miserable and I almost feel bad for him but I'm happy he's leaving. "I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yea" I said waiting for him to leave

When he finally does go I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. That was just…awkward I didn't think I'd have to tell Kash that we're over. I mean…I guess I'll have to talk to him about that eventually.

A few people come in and buy stuff in the few hours that I'm alone but it's pretty tame. When I'm giving a lady her change Mickey walks in and makes my day. I try to fight off the huge goofy smile that threatens to show.

"You got any slim jims in this shit hole?" he asks as the customer leaves

I follow her and lock the door behind her "yup in the back" I said heading to the back room

Mickey follows me and locks the door behind me, in the same room he chased me into to a while ago. It almost seems like a lifetime ago. It takes me a second to realize that Mickey seems…upset.

"Are you okay?"

"The fuck are you still doing here?" he demands

"Um…well I was working now I'm hoping you're here to _distract_ me" I said walking towards him

He shocks me by picking me up and sitting me on the table. The table is kinda low so we're perfectly eye level with each other. I mean right now we're about the same height, but one more growth spurt and I'll be taller than him.

"Why are you still working here? I thought we talked about this last night" he said clearly really upset

"Well until we–or I or…until I get a new job I gotta stay here" I said shrugging

Mickey grunts and walks towards the door, his leg shakes and he rubs the back of his neck. I guess he's trying to figure it out. Even though I'd rather he just come back over here so we could fuck. At least I do have a nice view of his perfect bubble butt.

"What if I could promise you a new job by tomorrow?" he asks snapping me out of my horny daze

"Well sure after today I'd love that. Even though-"

"What? What do you mean after today? What happened! What'd he do to you?!" he demands looking me over.

My face turns red at the protective tone his voice takes.

"Calm down he didn't do anything. And if he did I can handle myself, thank you. It was just awkward. I mean he thinks I'm still…interested in him" I said trying not to sound too disgusted

"So he just came on to you? He didn't touch you?" he asks again this time his voice sounds protective and a little…possessive.

"Yea that's it. Nice to know you care" my face turns red again because I didn't mean to say the last part out loud.

He acts like he didn't hear me "even though what?" he asks

"Huh?" I ask confused

"You were saying you'd like a new job, but…"

"I'd still have to give notice and give them some time to find someone else" I explain

"Even after what they did? You're such a goody, goody" he said rolling his eyes at me

"Well they've been pretty good to me…well up till now anyway" I said shrugging

Mickey sighs and it's a really frustrated sound, I love that he cares this much.

"Why are you so worked up about this?" I ask

"Cause" he said like it explains everything

"Cause what?"

"Just cause" he said

"Fine. I think I know why any way" I said shrugging

"Oh yea?" he said

"So are you gonna come back over here?" I ask

"For what?"

"Well you sort of left me hanging last night" I said my face heating up again

Mick raises he eyebrow and walks over to me "left you hanging how?" he asks

"You're really gonna make me say it?" I ask

He looks down and smiles a little before biting his plump bottom lip.

"Na I think I get it"

"So…" I said leaning in to kiss him

He lets me but pulls away before we get too carried away. When Mick sees my face he laughs a little.

"What?" I ask annoyed

"I can't believe your pouting, it's kinda cu– uh…anyway. I'm not gonna let you fuck me here" he said

"Were you about to call me cut–"

"No I wasn't. Look I didn't come here for a–"

"Booty call?" I ask cutting him off

"Whatever" he said rolling his eyes "get your crap let's go"

"Wha– wait I told you I can't–"

"You can either get your crap and go willingly. Or I'll drag you outta here kicking and screaming" he said unlocking the door

I sit there a little shocked not sure if he'd actually do that. I mean what would people think? He's the one that needs this to be a secret. I put on my jacket and grab my bag, when I get back to the front Mick gives me a pen and paper. Without even needing to ask, I write out an explanation for leaving.

"They owe you any money?" he asks

"Um…no"

"You're not just saying that so I don't take it out of the register are you?" he asks completely serious

"N-nope"

I lock the front and back door and slip the keys under the door. Then I follow Mickey until we get to a car. I watch him get in and stare at the car anxiously.

"Get in"

"Don't get mad but…this isn't stolen right, and you do have a license?" I ask

"Don't worry I'm not gonna get you arrested firecrotch" he said smiling

Against my better judgement I get in and buckle up. We don't actually talk but I feel really relaxed. I stare out the window and try to figure out where he's taking me. I honestly can't believe how much I trust him now. I mean a few weeks- almost a month ago he was trying to kill me. Now we're dating…I think.

I must've dozed off because the next thing I know Mickey's shaking me awake. After rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I realize we're at a motel. A nice one too, when we get out I expect Mick to check in but we go straight up to a room. When we get inside there's a garbage bag full of clothes on the dresser. There's also a bunch of takeout containers on the table in the corner. Besides that, the room is nice and clean.

"Why are you–"

"My dad's been in a mood lately" he explains

"Oh" I said

It reminded me of something Mandy told me a while ago. Sometimes their dad gets really angry or high, or drunk and gets extremely violent. So she and her brothers basically go into hiding. She has an aunt that she stays with and apparently Mickey comes here.

"How'd you find this place?" I ask

"I know a guy; he owes me so I get a free room when I need it" he explains taking off his coat

When I turn around to ask him something else he kisses me and I moan. I almost forgot how desperate I was for him to touch me. We both start taking our clothes off, Mickey is faster than me and is naked first. Then he starts ripping off my clothes.

* * *

Mickey's POV

"Whoa slow down a little" Gallagher said stopping me from tearing off his underwear

I push him down on the bed and mumble "sorry" before attacking him and kissing him again. When I move to his neck and start biting and sucking, he turns into a moaning mess.

"I guess _I_ wasn't the only one left hanging last night" he said making me laugh against his neck

I move back to his mouth and kiss him "I mighta been left hanging too" I admit

I lean over the bed and fish out the sleeve of condoms and bottle of lube I picked up earlier. Gallagher's eyes go wide when he sees what I put on the bed.

"Jesus how long do you plan on keeping me here?" he asks

"As long as it takes" I said gripping his underwear and yanking it off

I rub his thigh a little before going down to kiss it (his thigh). Gallagher jerks up and away from me as fast as he can. He leans against the headboard and pulls his knees up to his chest. Shit! I must've hurt him or grabbed him too hard.

"Did I hurt you or something?" I ask

"No I just umm I don't like that" he explains

"You don't like what?" I ask sitting up

"I don't really like…blowjobs" he said his face turning red

I look at him really surprised. I mean what guy doesn't like a warm mouth on his dick?

"Why the fuck not?" I ask

"I don't think you're gonna like the story" he said

Not good enough. I just stare at him and wait for him to explain.

"Fine, I mean it's not a long story or anything. Kash wanted to try it once and he did it to me and it…hurt. The next day my dick was all bruised and purple. Then when I did it to him it was bad. My eyes were watering and it felt like I had was going to puke. And I couldn't breathe, it just wasn't fun for me" he explains

I sit there trying not to go find Kash and beat the shit out of him. I mean he fucking traumatized Ian and ruined what is one of the best sexual experiences for a guy. I should call the cops and have that pervert arrested. I mean I could, Ian is under aged but I don't want Ian to go through that. So I decide to do something else.

"Mick please say something. I didn't mean to ruin the mood I just–"

I kiss him to shut him up "you trust me?" I ask when we break

"Uh huh" he said with his eyes still closed

Without any more talking I spread his legs and pull him back down. He looks up at me like he's nervous and horny. I try and make sure I look calm because I've never really done this before. But I want to make it good for him, so I just do the first thing I think of.

I start at the base of his cock and make a few long, slow licks from the base to the head. He moans which makes me feel…hard and makes me want to do more. So I suck the head of his cock into my mouth and this time he groans. It's a deep animal sound and it's really fucking hot. I move down sucking more of him into my mouth when my hand brushes against his balls.

Which I just noticed are tight, and I get distracted for a second. Almost like it has a mind of its own my mouth moves from his dick to his balls. I suck them into my mouth and Gallagher squirms and moans. I like his reaction so much I do it again, after torturing him with that for a while I move back to his dick. I go straight to sucking him moving my mouth up and down.

I get another idea and slowly grab the lube I slick up two of my fingers. I look up at him and our eyes lock before I slowly sink a finger into him.

"Shit!" he gasps throwing his head back before looking back down at me.

I moan when I feel how tight he is and I wonder if he's ever bottomed before.

That's how it goes for at least five minutes, me bobbing my head up and down, fingering him. Him moaning and looking down at me, he also starts grinding on my finger. His moans get louder and louder and his breathing gets more crazy.

"M-Mick I-I'm gonna-"

He doesn't get to finish because he comes _hard_. Surprising both of us I swallow every drop. After we both just lay there painting, after a few minutes I crawl back up and kiss him.

"So how did you like that?" I ask making us both laugh

"I wish you would've been my first" he said still trying to catch his breath

Which makes me thing of the whole fingering thing.

"So you ever…ya know" I ask

He looks at me with that nervous smile of his "once" he admits

"Was…what I- was it okay?" I ask feeling my face heat up

"It was more than okay Mick" he said smiling. Then he turns over until he's hovering over me.

"What are you doing?" I ask laughing

He rips one of the condoms off the roll. "Your turn" he said before kissing me

 **Don't forget to comment, comments help me write faster ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Mickey's POV

When I wake up I'm a little confused until I remember why there's someone cuddled into my chest. I feel like…kinda like a jellyfish actually, after I sucked him off. Gallagher was very… grateful; I think we mighta fucked four or five times. Which means I should still be comatose, my stomach growls solving the mystery of why I'm awake.

I look at Gallagher all snuggled up to me and quietly snoring into my chest. I'm completely losing my footing here but I don't know what I expected. I mean I was basically stalking him well at least at work anyway. Not that I don't like it but…I'm losing control here. I mean I didn't even plan on being here with him, but when I stopped home and Mandy mentioned that he was at the store.

I lost it, I turned into a jealous caveman (as Mandy would say). I wanted to drag Gallagher out of there kicking and screaming then burn the whole building down. I sigh frustrated as I run my fingers through his hair.

"The fuck are you doing to me?" I whisper still stroking his hair and watching him sleep

My stomach growls again "alright, alright" I mumble carefully untangling myself from Gallagher.

After unsuccessfully trying to wake Gallagher up I take a quick shower, get dressed and quietly leave. He'll just have to eat whatever I get him. I stop at Target to pick up a few things I'm running out of. I also get some paper plates and some sodas before heading over to Al's Beef. As soon as I walk in the guy behind the counter recognizes me.

"Hey Mick long time no see" he said when I get to the counter

"Hey man what's up"

"So the regular Italian beef dipped, with hot and sweet peppers, loaded fires and lots of cheese on both?" he asks winking

"Yup but make it two orders" I said

"Hungry tonight huh" he jokes ringing me up

After I pay for my food I notice Jake, he's one of my regular _customers_. I try to look away before he notices me, but I can tell it's too late. He walks over to me looking like a kid on Christmas. I grab my food and walk out, I stick the food in the car and wait for Jake to catch up.

"Hey Mick how you doing?" he asks looking like he really wants a fix

"I'm good how was rehab?" I ask

Jake is good customer at least he was until he got hooked on coke. He had a complete fucking melt down and his dad forced him into rehab.

"I'm good I was just wondering if you had any of your special blend on you?" he asks

I sigh and decide to just give him what he wants so my food doesn't get cold. And so I can get back to Gallagher. My special blend is nothing fancy it's just weed lace with coke. Iggy started selling it about a year ago and these white preppy kids can't get enough of it.

While I'm taking the joints out from under the glove compartment I feel…guilty. I count the money and give Jake his stuff.

"Thanks Mick" he said before leaving

I get into the car and drive away fuming, I mean that happens all the time. I mean it's my job but I can't help but think about what Gallagher asked before he got in the car with me. Worrying about it being stolen, which it probably is on top of having drugs in it. If we woulda got pulled over Gallagher coulda got in trouble. I coulda got him arrested, I sigh frustrated, I have no business or right being with him in anyway.

I park the car get all the bags and head up to the room. When I get inside the T.V. is on some kinda animal show. Gallagher comes out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. If I wasn't so hungry I'd attack him because he looks fucking hot. His face lights up when he looks at me and all the gloomy shit disappears.

"Hey" he said as I locked the door, he kissed me on the cheek before going for his clothes.

"Hey" I said handing him one of the bags from Target

He looks inside and smiles

"You bought me pajamas? This your way of asking for a sleepover?" I ask

I just roll my eyes at him and start unpacking the food. Gallagher takes his bag and heads into the bathroom. I change into a pair of sweets and a t-shirt, when Gallagher comes out his smile is so bright you'd think he'd won the lottery or some shit. Then his smile goes down a little.

"What?" I ask not liking that his mood was ruined

"Uh I have to go home my sisters probably worried about me" he said

"No problem, come here" I said pulling out the other chair

He walks over and sits next to me looking guilty. Which is really fucking stupid, if anyone should feel guilty it should be my dumb ass. As soon as he sits down he takes a deep breath and moans a little.

"What's that?" he asks looking at the wrapped sandwich

"Sandwich and fries from Al's Beef" I said taking out his fries

"You went to Al's Beef?" he asks surprised

"Well when I have the taste for it and the money I go. I got you some too because I suck at sharing food" I said while he unwraps his sandwich

"How'd you know to add cheese?" he asks using one of the plastic knives to cut his sandwich in half

"I just got it how I usually get it. Here" I said handing him one more bag from Target

He takes a huge bite from his sandwich and chews before digging into the bag. His eyes go wide when he notices what it is.

"Don't get too carried away it's just so I can…you know-" I said not knowing how to explain

"Mick" he said swallowing "this is a cell phone"

"A prepaid cell phone, a fancy looking one but it's still prepaid" I said starting in on my own sandwich

He doesn't say anything for a while I pretend not to notice. When it seems pretty clear that he might cry I say I'm gonna get some ice. I stand by the door with the bucket full of ice for five minutes before I go back inside. He looks better I dish out the ice into two cups and pour Pepsi into each. We both sit quietly eating and watching T.V.

"Thanks" he finally said

"You okay?" I ask kinda worried about him

"Whatarewe?" he asks really fast

"Huh?" I ask confused

"What are we?" he said slower

"Friends?" I tried hoping that's what he wanted to hear

"Really that's it we're friends with benefits?" he asks sounding disappointed

"What the fuck do you want from me?!" I demand sounding more hostile then I feel

"A boyfriend" he said making my whole body freeze up

"I mean obviously you really like me, and I like you and I get it we can't be out around the neighborhood because your dad would kill us both. But maybe we could do this or do stuff in the next town over but I…need more of a commitment from you. And if you can't then you can take back the clothes and phone because I could really fall for you an-"

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his, I don't want to stop seeing him and I don't want him to go. So when I finally let him go I say

"Okay"

"Okay?" he said looking just as vulnerable as he did in the ally that day

"Yea okay" I said going back to my fries

What the fuck did I just do?

* * *

Ian's POV

After acting like a little bitch and practically demanding that Mickey be my boyfriend. We're both really quiet, Mick looks lost in thought. So I just finish my food and let him think. I don't know why I did that I mean it was just a phone. Kash used to buy me stuff all the time. And I immediately notice why it hit me so hard.

The stuff Kash gave me was to keep me happy and keep me coming back. Geez, Lip was right, I was a fucking kept boy. I was Kash's fucking mistress, but with Mickey. I mean he gave me the phone to keep track of me no doubt. But also to talk to me maybe even get to know me better.

"Thanks" I said to him

"Huh?" he said snapping out of whatever little daze he was in

"For the phone, thanks it was really nice. I just wanted you to know that I like it" I said popping two fries into my mouth

"You haven't even taken the thing out of the box yet" he said stealing one of my fries

"I don't need to take it out to say thanks Mick" I said smiling a little

He gives me the tiniest smile before saying "your welcome"

Things are actually pretty calm after that we both just eat and think. It's really quiet, it's kinda nice, I mean at my house there's rarely any quiet. After we're both finished eating Mick cleans up and I decide, since I have my backpack. That I'd do the math homework I've been avoiding.

"You bought homework?" Mick said laughing a little

"Well I didn't know you were gonna kidnap me. I got out of school and went straight to work, and I only have one thing to finish" I said plopping down on the bed

Mickey plops down next to me and watches me while I work. Which is kinda annoying at first but I got over it. It's actually kinda nice.

"Um are you sure about that one?" Mickey asks pointing at my notebook

"Uh not really but I just want to be finished with this" I said trying not to whine

I'm not great at math in any form and I'm tired. And I want to maybe sneak in another round with Mickey before we both crash for the night. Then I realize that Mickey was apparently checking my work.

"Why am I wrong?" I ask

"Um…a little" he said

"Good at math, another hidden talent huh?" I said smiling a little

"Another? What was the first one?" he asks

"Um…the blowjob you gave me earlier" I said trying not to blush

I fail miserably and Mickey gently strokes my pink cheek, which makes me blush even harder. The way Mickey's looking at me makes me feel fuzzy or maybe tingly is the better description.

"So since you know so much how about you help me" I said

"Sure" he said shrugging and pulling his hand from my face

Turns out Mickey is a really good teacher. He didn't just do the work for me he actually helped me understand. We finished faster than I thought we would. When we were done we just laid in the bed with the lights off watching T.V.

Mickey's Drinking a beer while I'm lying on his chest. I think about the fact that Mickey is really smart but he's never in school. I mean he used to a while ago, but he doesn't anymore.

"Mick?"

"Hm?"

"If you know all that stuff like the homework you were helping me with. How come you're not in school?"

"No time" he said shrugging "I gotta make money and help my dad and shit"

Translation his dad doesn't think school is worth it at least not for the boys. Considering Mandy gets to go.

"Well you could get your GED" I suggest without thinking

"For what? So I can get a real job? I mean even if I did who'd hire me?" he said clearly getting annoyed.

"I just mean that…it's just a nice thing to have in your back pocket. I'm not trying to piss you off" I said

"Yea" is all he said

Which kind of pisses me off I mean I get that his dad is terrible. I mean I've heard the story's and the drunken fights he has with people. But it's not fair that Mickey has to act like he's…not worth it. Like this is all he'll ever be when I just know he could be so much more.

"Yea? Is that all you have to sa-" I gasp and get cut off as Mickey pins me down and kisses me

"You talk too much you know that?" he said

I know he's just trying to distract me but his mouth feels so good on mine. I decide that we can talk about it tomorrow. If we have the energy.

 **A/N: Comments help me write faster :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Mickey's POV

When I wake up Gallagher is running back and forth packing his bag. I'm still half asleep and I have a little hangover. When he runs by the bed again I grab him and pull him onto the bed.

"Not again" he whispers

"Again?" I mumble sleepily

"Are you really awake this time?" he asks trying to wiggling out of my grip

"I think so" I mumble

"Well then do you mind dropping me by the school? I'm gonna be so late" he said as I let him up

I get up and head to the bathroom, I take a piss, brush my teeth and wash my face before putting on some clean clothes. When I get back to the room Ian is waiting for me and I kinda don't want him to go.

"Do you really _have_ to go to school?" I ask

"Yes especially since my family hasn't heard from me. Fiona and Lip are probably freaking out" he said sounding a little guilty

I hadn't thought about that I mean if _I_ go AWOL for a few days nobody…well except for maybe Mandy, would notice.

"Fine" I said walking over to him

I push him against the door and kiss him. God I love kissing him, he tries to push me away but it's a weak attempt. He finally frees his mouth but I just move to his neck. Without thinking I start biting and sucking on it.

"Ahh I-I have to g-get to school remember?" Gallagher moans out

I regretfully pull away and open the door.

"I know but it's not like I could do that in front of the school" I said making him laugh

I drop him off almost in front of the school in a spot no one will see.

"Um I guess I'll see you later?" he said timidly

"Yea" I said

Gallagher gives me a quick kiss on the lips before getting out. After he's inside the building I drive away. I decide it should be safe to go home now so I go back and pack my shit. Then I let Dave know the room is free.

When I get home only Iggy and Colin are there.

"Where's Terry?" I ask

"Looking for something to sink his dick into" Colin said

"Gross man come on I'm trying to eat here" Iggy said going into his room

I laugh at them and head into my own room and dump my stuff into a drawer. I decide to take a real shower, thankfully there's _some_ hot water left. Usually after Mandy showers it's all gone. When I come back into my room Colin is waiting for me.

"Can I fucking help you?" I ask tossing my towel at him

"Iggy got some more stuff for us to move. We need to sell all of it before Terry sobers up and starts looking for money" he said

"And?" I said annoyed

I mean I know what he's asking but I'm really not in the mood right now. I mean I felt really good before I came home and now I just feel shitty again. Then for some reason Gallagher's face pops up in my head and I feel better.

"Uh Mick? Earth to Mick. Come on this'll be the last time we get to make some money. For ourselves before _he_ starts demanding a cut." Colin said

I get what he's saying, once Terry needs some money he'll come collecting from us. I mean he introduced us to Dante (our supplier) so he gets a piece of whatever we sell. But he spends it all and starts hassling us for our money.

"Yea alright just let me get dressed first. Where do you wanna go?" I ask

"We could hit up that '7 Eleven' by the collage I think midterms are over and some kids will be looking to party" he said

"Fine I'll meet you guys outside" I said as he hopped up and jogged outside.

We did pretty good sold most of our shit. We were out their pretty late, which sucked because I wanted to see Gallagher again but by the time we got back it was midnight. So, I just went to bed and hope I'll have time to see him tomorrow.

* * *

When I wake up the next day Terry is passed out naked on the couch. Thankfully he smells like he's sweating alcohol. So he should stay passed out long enough for us to sell the rest of our shit. I also get a text from Dante (our supplier) saying he wants to talk. This is looking more and more like it's gonna be a shitty day.

I look at the time and it's around one which means I slept all morning. I take a quick shower and head back out to the 7 eleven where Dante wants to meet. I stand around for a while until a black Mercedes rolls up. I shake off the usual sick feeling I get when I talk to Dante. He isn't like the other assholes I deal with, Dante is an actual mobster. He actually scares me and I don't scare easily.

"Hey Mick" he says after I get in

"Dante" I said handing him the money we made

He counts it puts it away and hands me three envelopes. Which is weird because he usually gives me four. Three for me and my brothers and one for Terry.

"Yes, I've been meaning to talk to you about your father" he said reading my mind. "I know he sent you and your brothers to me to get product and for that he gets a little something. But he's too much of a problem, he spends more time in jail than out. And when he's in he can't play nice with anyone long enough to make me any money"

I guess this means Dante is dropping us, which means we'll need a new supplier. Which also means less stress for me.

"Uh yea well my dad kinda does what he wants" I say

"Don't get me wrong I like working with _you_ of course. You have real leadership qualities I could really use someone with your skills" he said

Fuck he's offering me a job!? I can't work for someone like him, that's too risky even for me. It's even risker to say no he could take it as an insult. You don't insult someone like Dante without losing a hand or some shit.

"Don't worry Mick I'm not offering you a job or anything. At least not yet, will you have any problems telling your dad he's out?" he asks

"Nothing I can't handle" I said my voice sounding more sturdy than I thought it would

"Well until next time" he said shaking my hand

"Thanks" I said practically diving out of the car

I take the bag from Dante's goon then rush back to the store.

"Whoa you look like your gonna puke" Iggy said

"What happened?" Colin asks

"Well Dante cut dad out and he's thinking about offering me a fucking job" I said handing then their cuts

"What! You…you said, no right?" Colin asks

"Well he didn't officially offer me anything" I said

"What are we gonna do about Terry? He's gonna be pissed that Dante cut him out" Iggy said

"One problem at a fucking time, dad will probably be high and drunk for at least the rest of the week. So we have time to deal with that" I said

"Yea and what about you working for Dante and his organization" Colin said

"Like I said he hasn't offered me the fucking job yet. We'll cross that bridge when we get there." I said

Colin gives me his rare big brother look and takes the bag from me.

"You should go home and chill we'll start in on this" he said in his 'I'm not asking I'm telling' voice.

So, I just nod and let them go, then I head into the bathroom in the '7 Eleven'. I take a few seconds to pull myself together. Iggy's right dad is gonna be pissed when I tell him. I can't even think about the whole Dante thing. I splash some water on my face and head out. I buy a big gulp and some chips before leaving.

I remember something at the last minute and go to the diner Gallagher and I went to the other night, before heading home.


	10. Chapter 10

Ian's POV

Mickey never called yesterday or today which I have to say I kinda expected but then again after the night we had. Well I kinda thought he'd at least send me a text. But he didn't which is why I took Mandy's offer to do homework at her place. I feel bad using my best (and only, well besides Lip) friend just to get a chance to see her brother. But I really want to see him and I wanted to try something. Fuck I can't stop thinking about Mickey's lips I shake it off and refocus on our homework.

"You use 'me' because it's the object of the preposition" Mandy said

"So it's, 'with Max and me'?" I ask

"Yup"

"It sounds weird" I said shaking my head

"I'm telling you it's right" Mandy insists

"Heh, okay"

Then I hear the door open, Mickey walks in and burps

"Douche bags" he said gong to his room

"Ass face" Mandy says back

I watch Mickey go into to his room and close the door, but he doesn't lock it.

"Gotta go to the bathroom" I said moving Mandy's legs off my lap

"Hold the handle down when you flush" Mandy says

"Okay" I said about to open the door

"Hey? Do you want a pizza bagel?"

I smile before saying "sure"

As soon as I lock the door Mickey grabs me and spins me around. He kisses me hard and tosses my hoodie off. He leads me to the bed and pushes me down. He's acting the same way he did the other day in the motel. I'm barely able to pry my mouth way from his.

"Are you always gonna be this excited?" I whisper

"Why are you whispering?" he asks catching his breath

"Probably because your sisters making me pizza bagels in the other room" I said trying not to laugh

"Right" he said unbuttoning my shirt, I knew exactly where he was going but that's not what I wanted right now.

"Wait-"

"What?" he said impatiently

"I wanna try something" I said switching positions so he's sitting on the bed

I get on my knees and lick my lips before unzipping his pants.

"Hey you don't have to do this if you don't want to" Mickey said sounding worried

"I want to" I said licking my hand and stroking him

"Fuck" he sighed while biting his lip

He starts leaking and I lap it up making him moan. I put my finger to his lips.

"We have to be quite" I whisper

"Yea, yea just get on with it" he hissed

I laugh and take the tip into my mouth swirling my tongue around his slit. I decide to take it a little slow, I start to take him into my mouth inch by inch. Licking and sucking as I go, I almost get all of him in my mouth. Then I suck…hard, hollowing my cheeks and Mickey's hand goes in my hair. I panic for a second thinking he's going to start forcing himself into my mouth like Kash did. But he just grips my hair and I calm down and go back to sucking.

I find a good rhythm and start bobbing my head up and down. Taking more and more of him into my mouth, I mean I'm bigger than him by a few inches. But he's I don't know… thicker I guess is the word, and it's a lot to get into my mouth. Mickey starts moving my head up and down and even flexes into my mouth. It's kinda nice and helps me relax even more, then I take all of him into my mouth. As soon as he hits the back of my throat he cums.

I try to swallow all of it but I can't, I end up choking some of it up. My face turns red with embarrassment, I look up at Mickey but he doesn't seem to notice or care. His face is totally blissed out I wipe my mouth, and look for a towel but I can't find one. I head to the bathroom to clean up. When I get back Mick is naked and getting hard again.

"Was I good?" I ask

"That was freaking amazing" he said taking off my shirt and kissing me

"Still have energy huh" I say laughing a little

"Definitely not done with you yet" he said pushing me down and kissing me

He forces his tongue into my mouth almost like he's marking his territory. His hands travel down my chest until he gets to my nipples. He rubs them until their hard then he pinches. I arch my back and moan into his mouth.

"We better hurry this up" he says against my mouth

Then he pulls down my pants boxers and all, he rolls a condom onto me. The next thing I know he's sitting on my dick and I moan loudly for a second before Mick puts his hand over my mouth. Even after everything we've done he's still so tight.

"Fuck Mick" I say moving his hand

I let him ride me for a few seconds before I flip him over and start pounding into him. He winces and smiles and I can't help but kiss him. He tightens around me and I know it won't be long for me. So, I shift and start hitting his sweet spot, trying to get us both where we need to be. I like making Mickey cum without having to jerk him off.

"Do you need me…ah…too…fuck!" I moan not able to finish my sentence

"No…I…almost…" he pants

Then thankfully we both cum and I collapse in top of him. Shit I don't think I'll ever get tired of fucking Mickey.

"Thanks Gallagher, I needed that" he said running his fingers through my hair.

He did seem a little stressed maybe that's why he attacked me when I first came in. I pull out and take off the condom before tying it off and tossing it. We both get dressed quietly but it's not an awkward quiet, it's a comfortable quiet. After were both dressed Mickey pushes me so I'm sitting on the bed and he kisses me. Softly and this time his tongue takes its time exploring and moving with mine.

It's crazy how he can be ripping my clothes off one minute then kissing me so…sweetly. It makes my stomach curl and my chest tighten. When we finally break, he looks so calm and…happy.

"I seriously needed that" he said rubbing my bottom lip with his thumb

"Yea ya said that already, bad day?" I ask

"Something like that" he said plopping down on the bed

"Do you maybe wanna tell me about it?"

He looks at me for a second almost like he's thinking it over.

"Nah" he says finally

"I had a full on panic attack in front of you. So I think you're allowed to tell me about your shitty day that _I_ apparently made better" I said smugly

He rolls his eyes before saying "fine, you know what I…uh…what I do right?"

"Yea you're…you sell _stuff_ " I said wanting to kick myself for sounding so stupid

He smiles again "yea well the guy I get my _stuff_ from, he wants to cut my dad out of the deal we have. He might also want me to work for him directly" he says sounding miserable

I try to keep my breathing under control "is this guy dangerous?" I ask

"Very. Plus, I'm gonna have to check back into the motel. When my dad finds out he won't be getting paid any more. He's gonna kill me" he says

I grit my teeth trying to keep myself from freaking out, I can't…I mean it's only been like a week and a half. But the thought of someone hurting Mick, of him not being around. I must have gasped really loud because Mick shoots up and pulls me to him. So, my back is to his chest.

"Hey you don't have to freak out alright. I'll work it out" he says calmingly

"Wha-What i-i-if y-you d-don't" I said feeling pathetic

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine. I swear okay…I found you a new job" he said trying to distract me. It works

"Re-" I take a deep breath "Really? Where?" I ask

"Remember that diner I took you too?"

"Yea?"

"Well a friend of my mom's works there and they need a new waiter. The jobs yours if you want it, you just have to meet her tomorrow after school. The pay's pretty good so are the tips." He says

"Thanks, Mick" I said turning and giving him a quick peck

Then we just stare at each other for a while like we're having some type of private conversation.

"Are we crazy?" Mick says mostly to himself

"Maybe" I say back

"We- uh _I_ better get back" I said standing up

"Hey" he says taking my hand and pulling me back "You wanna hang out tonight?"

I can't help but smile "sure" I said

"I'll pick you up later"

"Kay" I said going back to the living room

When I get back Mandy is playing a video game.

"It took you long enough" she said

"Yeah, Mickey was in there forever"

As if on cue Mickey comes out and swipes a bagel from the table

"Shove over, faggots." He says swiping the controller from me "watch and learn"

So I watch Mickey and Mandy play video games for a while until it's time for me to go to work. To my last day of work thanks to Mick.

"Hey I gotta go" I tell Mandy

"Have fun at work" she says her eyes still glued to the T.V.

Mickey tenses up so I send him a text as I leave.

 _'_ _Last day I promise'_ I text him

I think about a lot while I walk to work. Mostly about Mick and me it's kinda scary how I lose track of time when I'm with him. How attached to him I am already after only a few days. How much I love fucking him, I mean I _really_ love fucking him. And I love how ruff and gentle he is with me. I shake off these thoughts as soon as I get to the store.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" I said tossing my jacket and bag behind the counter

"No biggie" Kash says walking up to me, he locks the door pushes me against it and kisses me. "Good news Linda's done with me this month"

I push him off of me "Oh, yeah?" I said wiping my mouth

"Maybe we could, um, adjust the cameras for old times' sake?" he said shoving his hands down my pants

"I don't feel like it" I said shoving him away again

"Why?"

"Why? Because it's just too weird now!" I said putting a good amount of distance between us

"The only difference is Linda knows now" he said

"Yea well that's one of the reasons why I don't want too. I mean it makes me feel...dirty-"

"Oh, _now_ you feel dirty? Sleeping with a married man is fine until the wife finds out. Is that it?" he said backing me up against the back shelf

"Why are you being a dick? I mean what did you think was gonna happen? What did you think, that we'd be together forever? Eventually this was going to end."

"So what you're breaking up with me?" Kash asks surprised

"I honestly don't get why you thought I'd want to stay with you. After the way, you and Linda talked about me, like I was some barging chip to get you to hump a baby into her! It was fucking humiliating!" I yell

"Then why don't you just fucking quit then!"

"I AM! I was gonna tell you guys today, I got another job"

"You what?"

"I'm leaving I'm never coming back to this shit hole again!" I said grabbing my stuff and going to unlock the door, then I hear a click. Then next thing I know Kash has a box cutter to my neck.

"You really think it's that easy?" He says pressing the cutter closer to my neck. "You're not quitting and we're not over. Maybe we should go to the back and remind you why we're together"

"I'm not doing anything with you so you need to let go of me before you do something stupid" I said sounding more confident than I feel

Kash Caresses my face before whispering "You're all I've got left and I'm not gonna let anyone take you away from me. Especially not Mickey Milkovich." He said making my whole body tense up

"I saw you two heading to the back on the security camera, then you left with him. Does he fuck you, or is he a bottom?" He says laughing crazily. Then he pulls me to him so my back is pressed against his chest.

My chest starts tightening and my breathing speeds up, shit! This is not the time for me to have a panic attack or blackout. I need to fight but I can feel the blade pressing against my neck. I'm to fucking scared to think, the only thing running through my mind is how I should've listened to Mick the first time he told me to quit. Now I'm going to get raped and I'm too frozen to fight back.

"Ian! You in there?" I hear Mick yell banging on the window

"Mic-" I start to yell but Kash puts his hand over my mouth

"Ian!" Mickey yells looking in he sees me and Kash. "Let him go you fucking perv!" Mickey yells and someone tosses a brick through the door and unlocks it.

Kash drags me behind the counter and tries to reach for the gun while keeping the blade to my throat. I fell blood trickling down my neck and suddenly I hear ringing in my ears. I'm gonna pass out, the next thing I know I hit the floor. The last thing I hear is a gunshot before everything goes black.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in while I've just been a little busy lately. And I wasn't able to spellcheck so sorry (again) in advance if there are any mistakes. Enjoy :)**

Mickey's POV

"Is he dead?" my brother Colin asks looking at Kash

"I don't give a shit" I said putting the gun down and running over to Ian

"We gotta go man people saw me break the glass and I'm sure someone heard you shoot him.

"Cops are gonna be all over this place" Colin said starting to freak out

I pull Ian into my lap and examine him. He's still breathing Kash did slice him a little while trying to reach for the gun. But he's not bleeding to bad.

"Mick! We gotta go" Colin said again

"I'm not leaving him, just get outta here. I'll call if I need a lawyer" I said trying to get Ian to wake up.

Colin gives me and Ian a confused look before leaving. I shake Ian gently trying to get him to wake up.

"Come on firecrotch wake up"

"Mmm" he groans a little

"Ian?"

"Mick?" he said slowly opening his eyes. "Ugh wha- fuck! I passed out didn't I?"

"Yea you did...pussy" I said relief filling my chest

He turns white and tenses up before saying "Kash?"

That's when I finally let what I did sink in and I look at Kash lying on the floor. He hasn't moved since I shot him, then again I did shoot him in the head. Ian looks where I am and gasps before crawling over to Kash.

"He was gonna hurt you" I said trying to explain

"He's still breathing" Ian says

"I had to help you, you get that right?" I ask him

"I-I kn-know M-Mick but what are we supposed to say when the cops get here?" he asks

"I didn't think that far he was gonna...he had a knife" my brain starts to fuzz.

I mean I've done stuff like this before but this is really fucking public. I hear sirens and try to come up with a reason, I mean the truth could possibly work. Just how much of it to tell.

"Mick shouldn't you... I don't know...leave or something?" Ian asks

"That'll just make shit worse" I said

"I don't want you to go to jail because of me" Ian said his eyes getting all watery

"Don't worry about me just get that neck looked at. I'll be fine, promise"

He sits next to me and squeezes my hand. "What do you want me to say?" he asks

"I guess we could just tell them everything, I mean my dad can't kill me in juvie right"

Ian is about to say something when the cops finally bust in. They're locals and as soon as they take in the scene I get hauled up and cuffed. Ian seemed to notice one of them and starts trying to explain. The other guy takes me to the patrol car and sits me in the back. He goes back inside just as soon as the ambulance pulls up, I watch the paramedics go inside as I wait.

It takes a few minutes before they come back out with Kash on a stretcher and rush him into the ambulance. Then the cop that Ian was talking to walks out and comes to the car. He opens the door and starts to ask me questions. Trying to corroborate what Ian had told them, which was the bare minimum. That Kash was trying to hurt him and I saw and tried to stop him.

After that Ian came out and they put him in the other ambulance, before taking me to the station. And all I cared about was that Ian was okay, no mattered what happened he was gonna be okay.

* * *

Ian's POV

I've been in this stupid hospital room for almost two hours now waiting for Fiona to come get me. I have no idea what's happening at the station with Mickey. I didn't even want to come to the fucking hospital in the first place. All they did was give me a few stitches and some ointment. I need to get to the station to give my official statement, and I needed to be there an hour and a half ago.

I know Linda is there probably pouring poison into the cops ears. About me and Mickey, fuck! I've been tiptoeing around a panic attack since they took Mick away. I know he's been in trouble with the cops before but I'm not sure if he's been in juvie before. And if he has then just having a gun is a violation of his probation. Fuck I shoulda listen to Mickey and never went back there.

Before I can freak out anymore Fiona busts in the room.

"Ian! Oh my God are you okay?" she asks checking my neck

"I'm fine Fee, but we need to get to the Police station"

"Yea I know Tony called me, I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner" she said

After signing a few papers we met Kev downstairs and he gave us a lift to the hospital. As soon as we got there Tony was waiting for us, he let Fiona follow us as he filled me in. Apparently I'd be talking to some detectives and all I had to do was tell the truth. Tony warned me that they were pretty tough. I nodded so he'd know that I was listening, then he dropped me off in an interrogation room and left.

After about ten minutes two detectives walk in one is a women the other is a guy. The guy sits across from me while the lady stands by the door.

"Hello Mr. Gallagher I'm Detective Fell and this is Detective Wilson. Before we start we have to ask if you want anyone in the room with you. Considering your age you're allowed to have a parent or guardian with you." The lady says.

It only takes me a second to decide to let Fiona in, Detective Fell goes to get her. After Fiona sits next to me Detective Wilson starts.

"Now we have two different versions of the story, the one you and Mr. Milkovich are telling and the one the victim's wife is telling. To sort this out we need the truth."

"So Mr. Gallagher what was your relationship to Mr. Karib?" Detective Fell asks

"Um I worked with him-"

"Don't you mean you worked _for_ him?" Detective Wilson interrupts

"Well technically Linda was the one who signed my paychecks. So I worked _with_ him at the store" I said trying to stay calm

"So you only had a working relationship with Mr. Karib?" Detective Fell asks

I look at Fiona nervously before I answer "No we...we also had a...physical relationship"

"What!" Fiona says pissed

"For how long?" Detective Fell asks

"I don't know, it started a while after I started working there" I said

"Jesus Ian" Fiona said rubbing her eyes

"Did Mr. Karib ever force himself on you?" "Fell asks

"No, I mean I was always..." I didn't finish admitting this is hard enough without all the details

"You were always what?" Detective Wilson asks

"On top?" Detective Fell asks

I just nod in response

"Is that why you asked Mr. Milkovich to shoot him?" Detective Wilson asks sounding a little hostile.

"I didn't ask Mickey to shoot anyone" I say trying not to yell

"So he just happened to-"

"Mase calm down" Detective Fell says interrupting him

"Did you and Mickey plan this?" she asks

"No" I say again

"Did Mickey find out about your relationship with Mr. Karib?" Fell asks

I don't answer, because as soon as I do the next question will be about Mick and I. And I can't stab Mick in the back like that. If he tells them first then...not that I'd know if he did tell them. I mean he did make that joke about telling them the truth. But that was a joke I don't think he was serious.

"Mr. Gallagher?" Detective Fell says

"I need to talk to Mickey" I said finally

"Ian I don't think-"

"Why so you can try to get your story straight!?" Wilson yells cutting Fiona off

"Alright I think you need a minute" Fell said before Wilson storms out of the room

"Sorry about him" she says

"What is this some kinda good cop bad cop thing you two are doing?" Fiona asks

"No my partner is just an asshole sometimes. Now look I can't let you talk to Mickey but I can promise that I'll get the okay from him, before I put anything you tell me in my official report. How about that?" Fell asks

I think about it for a minute, I mean she does seem more reliable than the other guy. After mulling it over I decide that the best way to help Mickey right now is to tell the truth. About everything.

"What do you wanna know?" I ask


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm so extremely sorry it took so long to update I've been a little depressed lately so I haven't been writing much. But I'm feeling better now so here is Chap 12 enjoy :)**

Mickey's POV

I've been handcuffed to this fucking table for hours and aside from the two detectives that came to talk to me earlier. I have no idea what's going on, I'm tired hungry and pissed. I wonder how Ian is doing, probably the same as me if he's still here. Pissed and hungry and worried about me. Before I can think about anything else Detective Fell comes back in, alone this time.

"What happened to the asshole?"

"I decided that I'd talk to you and Gallagher and he could talk to Mrs. Karib. Now it's time for you to up hold your side of our deal." she said putting a brown paper bag in front of me before uncuffing me.

I look inside and there's a burger, fries and she slides a can of soda over to me. I give her a questioning look.

"Gall- Ian insisted that if we feed him we feed you so thank him for the food" she said sounding tired

"Long day?" I ask taking a bite out of the burger

"Look I personally feel like this should be an open and shut case. But you won't talk unless Ian talks, he won't talk without you and Linda wants to convince us that you two planned the murder of her husband" she says sounding tired

"We didn't plan anything" I said

"So, you just walk around with a gun while you're on probation?" she asks

"Dangerous neighborhood" I said shrugging

"Hmm, well I have Ian's version of events all I need is for you to tell me the same story." she said

After I finish my food I say, "how much do you need to know?"

"Your relationship with Ian and the victim. And obviously why you shot him" she says

"Ian and I started hanging out while he was still tangled up with Kash. And-"

"How long have you and Ian been 'hanging out'?" Fell asks interrupting me

"A couple weeks now, and yea I didn't like what was going on between Kash and Ian. But I'm sure you don't either" I said and I notice the uncomfortable look on her face.

"Who else knew about Ian's relationship?"

"I don't know his brother maybe, and Linda when she found out about it. She actually asked Kash to have another fucking kid. Outta all the things she could've asked for." I said shaking my head.

"What happened after Linda found out?" she asks

"Apparently Kash thought they were still together. He made a few passes at Ian that Ian got out of- "

"Got out of how?"

"Distractions, Kash getting called for baby making duty and customers coming in" I said shrugging.

"And Ian told you about that?" she asks

"Yea I came to the store to see him one day and he told me about it. What else do you need to know"

"Have you ever stolen from Mr. and Mrs. Karib's store before Mickey?" she asks

I roll my eyes before rubbing them "what does that have to do with...yea I might've"

"Why? Can't afford it or you have a personal problem with The Karib's? I have to ask" she says defensively.

"Why do you have to...are you trying to make this a race thing?" I ask

"It's on the table as a charge" she admits

"No, I only stole from there because Kash is a fucking pussy, he was too scared to do anything about it. Now Linda on the other hand probably would've shot me." I admit

"Plus, Ian works there" she said making me tense up.

"Look Mickey I'm not here to judge you or Ian. My job is to find out why you shot a man, you know you're lucky he's still alive." she said surprising me

"How? Didn't I shoot him in the head?" I ask surprised

"Well I'm not saying he's gonna be the same person he was but they've gotten him stable the last I heard." she said

I honestly don't know how to feel, part of me is happy that he's not dead. Cuz I'm sure that Ian would've found a way to blame himself for it. Then again after what he tried to do to Ian...and what he tries to come after him again?

"Trust me Mickey the fact that he's alive is a good thing. Unless of course you _wanted_ to kill him"

"I just wanted to get him away from-"

Before I can finish there's a bunch of talking and yelling from outside, then a woman bursts into the room.

"Mr. Milkovich don't say anything else" some random blonde chick in a suit says.

"Why is this case any of your business Rachel? I've just about wrapped this up" Fell says sounding angry.

"Hey, I just go where I'm hired and I was hired to come here" lawyer lady says shrugging

Fell sighs "Mickey do you want her here? You can make her go if you want"

"I... who even hired you?" I ask

"We have an uh...mutual friend" she says

It takes me a second to realize that she means Dante, but why would he help me? Unless he wants something from me. While Fell and Rachel argue I try to think. If Dante is sending this chick in to 'help' me he definitely wants something. And whatever it is isn't gonna be good, so if I'm screwed either way.

"I wanna see Ian. Before I talk to anyone else I want to see him" I demand

"Fine but we'll have to listen in, that is if you're accepting her counsel" Fell said standing up

"Sure" I said shrugging

"This wouldn't be some kind of trick would it?" Rachel asks

"Nope just keeping a promise" Fell said leading Rachel out

It takes about ten minutes before Ian comes in and it's like a huge weight lifts off my chest. I can't help but smile.

He gives me a nervous smile before saying "I see she actually gave you the food"

"Yea thanks for that" I said as he sits across from me

"I'm really sorry Mick"

"Ian-"

"If I woulda just listened to you and quit when you told me too. You would've-"

"Still ended up here? I mean what if Kash would've snapped anyway?"

He takes a shaky breath before looking me in the eyes "I... I don't wanna..."

He doesn't finish but I know what he wants to say. I don't wanna lose him either but I'm probably gonna do some time I mean I did shoot a guy.

"Me either" I said taking his hand and squeezing it. I really want to kiss him but with Fell and my lawyer watching I settle for kissing his hand.

"Don't hate me but I told that detective lady everything. I'm just trying to help okay, I mean I know you'll have to go away for a while. But if we tell the truth maybe it'll be less time and I know you don't want-"

"Hey, relax, I'm not mad okay. I think we should tell the truth too. I don't want Linda trying to pin this shit on you too" I said

He rolls his eyes at me and sighs angrily "do you care about what's gonna happen to you at all? Because I do and so does Mandy and so do your brothers. You could possibly do a lot of time for this and you're worried about _me_!"

I can't help but smile I kinda love how worked up he is. It's just like that night he was trying to convince me to go back to school. I love how much he cares about me.

"Are you fucking laughing at me?" he asks getting pissed

"Maybe a little...wait you said my brothers and sister are here, _still_ " I ask a little surprised.

"Yea why wouldn't they be?" he asks. I shrug instead of answering him. "Before I forget whose Rachel?"

"My lawyer apparently" I say shaking my head

Instead of asking he gives me a questioning look "I guess it doesn't matter as long as she helps you" he says staring at our intertwined hands. I can tell that he's gonna wreck himself over this.

"Look I'm only gonna say this once, what happened today wasn't your fault. And I want you to promise me something" I say

"What?" he said

"Don't torture yourself over this alright. I don't want you checking on me every day and shit alright."

"Fine I won't be here _all_ the time but I will be here _most_ of the time" he says making me roll my eyes

"Yea well as long as you still focus on you then fine" I said as someone knocks on the door

"Sorry to break this up but we need to talk Mr. Milkovich" Rachel says

I look at Ian not wanting him to go "can he stay?" I ask

"If that's what you want" she says "So this should've been wrapped up hours ago from what I've been told. I mean even though you were carrying a gun while being on probation and being under age. As far as most of the detectives are concerned your shooting of Mr. Karib was justified" she explains

"Then why are we still here?" Ian asks

Rachel rolls her eyes "because his psychotic wife keeps trying to insist that she had no idea that you were sleeping with her husband. And that you never had any physical relationship with him. She's claiming that you always had a crush on Mr. Karib. And when he didn't return your feelings. You got Mr. Milkovich here to shoot him by making up stories that Mr. Karib was trying to make passes at you"

"So, she's trying to make Ian look like some kid who had a crush on Kash then went all fatal attraction on him?" I say honestly shocked that Linda would make up such an insane fucking story

"What if we had proof?" Ian asks

It only takes me a minute to remember what he's talking about. The tape Linda has of Ian and Kash fucking. I wasn't so sure I wanted anyone seeing Ian like that though.

"What kind of proof?" Rachel asks

Ian explains about the tape and the new security system Linda had installed.

"Well I'm gonna get a warrant for these tapes, meanwhile their probably gonna hold you here or transfer you to the juvenile detention center until your sentencing" she says

"Yea I figured" I said rubbing my head

"How long do you think he'll get?" Ian asks

"Minimum a year because of the previous stays at juvie and violating his probation. Maybe only a couple of months with good behavior" she says giving Ian a once over

Before I say bark at her I look at Ian and for the first time I see how exhausted he is "go home firecrotch there's nothing else you can do for me tonight" I say squeezing his hand before letting it go.

He gives me and Rachel a wary look before saying "fine but you'll call if anything big happens right"

"Promise" I say he gives me this look like he wants to say something but changes his mind

"Okay talk to you soon" he says as he and Rachel leave

As they leave I wonder if Ian wanted to say the same thing I did?


End file.
